Unexpected Happenings
by SophieBagel
Summary: Sam is still dating Quinn, but he has newly found feelings for the black-headed cheerleader Santana Lopez.  After being paired together "by fate", Sam has the chance to catch Santana's eye.
1. Chapter 1: Odd Feelings

Sam watched from the distance as Santana talked to Brittany. He couldn't stop watching her as her laugh filled the room. It was addictive, he wanted more. He knew the reputation she had, but he couldn't help but wondering what was underneath. He suspected she was insecure about herself, and that's why she had created that reputation. He had realised that he was in love with her, as funny as that may sound. He was dating Quinn, but both of them knew that it wasn't real.

Someone walked up beside him and graciously placed themselves down beside him. He still couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Hey," the person said from beside him. "What are you looking at?"

"Er, nothing," Sam said, reluctantly pulling his eyes away from her. He smiled at Quinn, his thoughts in a completely different place.

During Glee rehearsal that day, he could hear her voice clearly. He nodded as Quinn talked to him, but he was only listening to what _she _had to say. Mr Schuester turned around from the whiteboard, and announced that he was holding yet another duets competition. Last time he'd sung with Quinn, and that was when their 'romance' started. This time, names were pulled out of hats. Everyone went off in pairs; Rachel and Puck, Brittany and Finn, Mercedes and Mike, Tina and Arite. There were two names left; his and Santana's. He got up and wandered over to her. He sat himself down awkwardly beside her. He stared at the front of the room, feeling her eyes wandering around his body.

"You're going to have to devote some of your outside time into this assignment," Mr Schuester explained. Sam smiled, his thoughts running wild. It was at that moment that Sue Sylvester walked into the choir room.

"William, I'm stopping your lesson right there," she said, striding to the middle of the room. "Q, Santana, Brittany, cheerleading practise now!"

Sam didn't know what was happening, but there seemed to be something going on. Mr Schuester shook his head furiously as Sue walked out, the three Cheerios following her. Just before she stepped out the door, Santana glanced back and gave Sam a playful smile. She flicked her jet black ponytail behind her shoulders and strode off, her Cheerios skirt flying around.

* * *

She watched him look through his locker. She felt different when she went to approach him. Usually, she was outgoing and could say whatever she wanted. But around him, there was a feeling in the bottom of her stomach. It was like she had to be careful around him, because he was _different_.

She approached him when she thought he was nearly finished. She tightened her ponytail as she neared him. She slid in next to him and leant against the locker. She didn't speak for a minute; she was breathing in his scent.

"Hey," he said, looking towards her. She smiled. It was a genuine smile, one full of happiness. This was different for her.

"We need to practise our duet," Santana announced. "How about tomorrow evening, seven thirty at my place?"

"Awesome," Sam said. "I'll see you then."

He closed his locker and walked away. She could feel someone's eyes on her back and she knew exactly who's they were.

"Just because you two got paired together," Quinn explained, coming around from behind Santana and standing in front of her. "It doesn't mean that he has feelings for you, or you have to take anything further."

"I can't help it if you're threatened by me," Santana said, walking off. She smiled her devilish smile as she strutted off.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2: Finishing and Starting

Sam knocked on the door to the large, white house. The door opened almost immediately, as if she'd been waiting for him. She smiled, showing her perfect, white teeth. Her lips were bright red, covered in lipstick. She wore a short purple dress that floated always down her thighs. She wore matching flats and her fingernails were painted black. Her hair hung at her shoulders carelessly. She gestured him inside. He followed, eyes glued to her gorgeous legs.

Sam sat next to Santana on her bed, looking around the room.

"Have you got any ideas for our duet?" he asked. It was then that she leant in and passionately pressed her lips against his.

"Nope, but this seems like a better idea," she grinned. She pushed Sam back so he was lying on the bed. She lay on top of him, and kissed him again. He kissed her back and rolled over. They made out passionately on the bed. Sam didn't care that he was dating Quinn, and Santana didn't seem to care either. At that moment it was just the two of them, rolling around on Santana's bed.

They made out for a while, before it started to escalate. Santana unbuttoned Sam's top and ran her hands across his chest and onto his back. He knew what was happening, but he didn't care. He didn't think of Quinn, he only saw Santana. He pulled away for a second.

"What about your parents?" Sam asked. "Won't they come home?"

"My parents are overseas for work," Santana said, flicking her wrist in the air. "They're the only ones who can speak fluent Spanish. They're not coming back until Monday."

Sam smiled and kissed her again.

He woke up later that night with Santana's arm slung over his bare chest. Thank god it was Friday, he thought.

He got up and wandered around the house, finally finding the kitchen. He opened various cupboards before he found a glass. He was filling it up, when he felt a pair of arms slide around his waist. He smiled, turning around in her arms and hugging her back.

"Do you love me?" she asked, quietly. This was when he was actually convinced that there was a completely different side to her. One that needed to be truly loved, not used. One that was insecure about herself. One that had nowhere to go and no one to talk to.

"Yes," he said and placed his lips on hers.

* * *

Santana watched from behind and listened extremely carefully. She couldn't help but smile a little.

"I'm sorry, Quinn," Sam said.

"No, you're not," Quinn yelled. By this stage everyone in Glee was paying attention. "Why?"

"We're teenagers," Sam said, weakly. "We change our minds."

"You've changed your mind?" Quinn yelled in his face. "For who? Santana? You probably slept with her, didn't you? Well, you know what, I don't care anymore. I don't care what you do. Everything you said was a lie. Everything was a lie."

Quinn wiped the tears from her eyes and stormed out.

"She's a slut, and she'll never date you," Quinn yelled, stopping at the door. "All she wanted was to sleep with you, and that's all she'll ever want from you."

She left, dropping the ring into the bin. Sam placed his hand over his eyes and shook his head. Mr Schuester walked into the tense choir room. Whispers broke out between everyone.

Santana got up from her seat and sat herself down next to Sam. He looked up and smiled at her. She smiled back. She could help it; when she was around Sam she felt different. She felt like a completely different person. She didn't need to be a bitch in order to get attention; he gave her attention. She felt like she was worth something once again.

She looked over to Sam again and he looked up seriously.

"Please tell me," he begged. "Was she right? Is that the only reason?"

Santana shook her head but before she could speak, Mr Schuester started the lesson. Inside she longed to talk to Sam about it, but she didn't get the chance.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	3. Chapter 3: Confirming Thoughts

It was he shake of her head that had his mind running around and around. He was ecstatic but nervous at the same time. Did the shake mean that it was the only reason? Like she was saying "no, I don't love you"? Or did it mean that it wasn't the only reason?

He hated the way his mind played tricks on him. He wanted to know what she meant. He wanted to believe that it wasn't the only reason, but his mind always pushed in with the other possibility. He wanted to talk to her, but he hadn't gotten a chance to get her number.

He switched on his computer and tried his instant messenger. She wasn't online. He signed off miserably and went outside to take him mind off things. He'd just have to wait until the next day, as far away as that sounded to him.

Slowly, the night drifted on. It finally became the next day.

Sam wandered past her locker, but she wasn't there. She didn't show up until the bell went, so they didn't get a chance to talk.

All throughout his maths class, Sam's mind wasn't focused. He wondered if she considered them girlfriend and boyfriend yet, or if she wasn't willing to go that far. He continued to think about what she meant with the shake of her head. He desperately needed to talk to her, he wanted to make things right. He _loved _her.

His thoughts turned from what she meant to his love for her. He thought about how much stronger his feelings for Santana were than his were for Quinn. He now realised that he didn't love Quinn, although he was attracted to her. They were a cliché couple; the blonde head cheerleader and the quarterback. Although, he and Santana are also a kind of cliché couple. They were a cheerleader and a football player. But, they didn't seem like that. Santana had to be a bitch to get noticed, even though she was popular. Sam could see through this, and he guessed that why he feel in love with her.

He'd never loved someone like this before. It was a longing that would never go away. He _needed _her, in every way possible.

The bell rang and Sam scrambled to pick everything up. He needed to talk with Santana, even if it was for a minute or two.

* * *

Santana saw Sam hurrying up to her. She smiled, flicking her black ponytail behind her shoulders.

"Hey," she said, winking. She laughed as Sam embraced her in a bear hug.

"I've been _dying_ to speak to you," Sam confessed. Santana raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"Me too," she said. "About… what Quinn said."

"That's what I've wanted to talk to you about too."

"It's not true," Santana explained. "I know I'm usually a bitch to everyone and I've slept with nearly every guy at this school, but with you… it's different. I don't need to be a bitch; I don't need anyone else's attention. I feel like… I'm worth something again. Like I'm… special."

Sam smiled and wiped away the tear that escaped Santana's eye. He hugged her again, tightly. He didn't want to let her go.

"I love you," Sam whispered.

"I love you, too," she whispered back. They pulled away from each other and Santana looked at the ground. She didn't know what to say. This was the first time she'd said these three powerful words to someone and actually meant them.

"I want you to know," Santana started slowly. She was starting to like this new her. She felt, oddly, like she didn't care what others thought of her. She didn't need her boob job anymore, because Sam loved her. She laughed internally at all her gooey lovey dovey feelings. "You're the only person who I've truly loved."

Sam didn't say anything. She came to the conclusion that he was processing these words. He didn't reply to her confession, but he didn't need to. Everything was resolved in the emotion-filled kiss that he planted on her lips.

They walked off together, not worrying who was watching or what they thought.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	4. Chapter 4: Choices, Choices

Sam sat in Glee club, wondering where Santana was. Neither she nor the rest of the Cheerios were there. He hoped that it was just a coincidence and that Ms Sylvester wasn't up to one of her schemes again.

Quinn strutted into the room, looking in the complete opposite direction to Sam. She stood out the front of the room, looking ready to make an announcement.

"Good afternoon," she announced loudly. Everyone went silent and turned to listen to Quinn. "As the Captain of the Cheerios I am here to announce to you something important. Cheerios have nationals in three weeks and we need all the practise we need. Right now, Ms Sylvester is talking to the other two Cheerios. We need this time slot for compulsory practise, meaning that both Santana and Brittany have to choose between the Cheerios and Glee club. I have already made my decision and, as head cheerleader, I have decided to remain with the Cheerios."

"What the hell?" Puck snapped. "What about _our_ nationals? Don't you see we _need _you? And if we lose Santana and Brittany as well, we're screwed. We already had trouble finding a replacement for Kurt and now a replacement for you? Don't you even care about the rest of us?"

"I have made my choice," Quinn said. "I'm sorry to you all… most of you."

She glared at Sam before leaving the room. Sam's mouth was open. He hoped that Santana would choose the Glee club, but he couldn't blame her for choosing the cheerleading squad.

Half of Glee club had passed and no sign of either Brittany or Santana. Sam was starting to get worried. He thought that, after all, she'd chosen the Cheerios over New Directions.

The rest of Glee followed and Santana didn't show up. Sam was convinced that they'd chosen the Cheerios over New Directions. He didn't see Santana when he walked to football training. He didn't even see her after he'd finished football training.

He went home and wondered. Yet again, he was left wondering by the person he loved.

* * *

Santana has to take a deep breath before walking into the school grounds. Her wavy hair sitting on her shoulders felt different and kind of uncomfortable. Her white top hugged her hips but not like the way her Cheerios uniform did. Her legs felt enclosed within her black jeans. Her black Converses had a different shape to her cheerleading shoes. But, she figured she'd have to get used to this. She was glad that Brittany had followed her. She wasn't alone.

She could almost hear people's eyebrows raising as she entered the crowded halls. She could hear whispers but she tried not to care.

She approached his locker, breathing in and out. She tried to smile but was nervous. She had butterflies in the pit of her stomach.

Sam closed the door of his locker and widened his eyes at the sight of her.

"Wow."

Santana smiled.

"Do you like my new look?" she asked playfully. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him towards her. She stood on her toes and kissed him.

"What happened to your Cheerios uniform?" Sam asked, sliding his hand down her arm and grabbing her hand. She shrugged.

"I like Glee club," she answered. "It's the best part of my day."

"I'm glad you chose Glee club," Sam said, walking off with Santana by his side.

Santana looked at Sam's face, concentrating on each feature carefully. It happened when she least expected it. The first day off the squad and it happened. The first time ever, it happened.

She felt an icy cold dripping sensation on her left cheek. It ran through her hair and found a way into her hair. She could hear Sam breathing deeply and realised he'd gotten slushied as well. Santana wiped the slushie out of her eyes and stood there, shocked.

"Would you like some help?" a voice quietly asked from the side. Santana turned to see Rachel Berry standing a few metres from her. This shocked Santana even more. This was Rachel Berry, the girl Santana had been a bitch to nearly all her life. The girl who's boyfriend slept with Santana and kept it from her. This girl was offering to help her.

Santana accepted Rachel's help and pulled Sam along into the girls' bathroom.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	5. Chapter 5: What's Happening?

Sam watched happily as Santana laughed with Rachel. He could tell that he'd helped her a lot and it reflected a lot in how happy Santana looked talking to Rachel. And Rachel of all people.

Rachel dabbed at Santana's face, cleaning off the purple slushie. She talked casually, like Santana had been her best friend for ages. Santana chatted back, thanking Rachel every now and then for helping her. She didn't have a spare shirt, but Rachel offered Santana her spare one. Sam laughed internally. He remembered how she'd payed out Rachel's fashion back before… _them_.

Santana received the towel and Rachel left for her locker. Sam sat down on the stool and Santana wiped his face carefully with the towel.

By the time Rachel got back, Santana had cleaned Sam's face. He smiled and watched as Santana pulled off her sticky top. She didn't seem to mind that Rachel was standing there, nor did she care that Sam was there. Well, it wasn't like he hadn't seen her like that before. She pulled on the top, which quite suited her despite the fact it was Rachel's top.

"Thanks," Santana thanked again. She smiled at Rachel. "And thanks for the top. It's not bad actually, for something you own."

Sam smiled. Santana said it jokingly; she wasn't being serious. Rachel smiled.

"You know, you're not that bad now," Rachel informed. "I quite like your new… _attitude_. Well, see you around!"

Sam walked to his locker and switched his tops. He followed Santana to Spanish, with Mr Schuester.

They walked in, feeling the eyes of the class on them. They quietly explained their situation to Mr Schuester and heard chuckles from the back of the class. Santana rolled her eyes at them as she sat down.

* * *

There was a grumbling down in Santana's stomach. Santana closed her eyes, hoping the pain would pass. All of a sudden she felt like she needed to throw up. She raced out of class and into the bathroom.

Walking back to class she thought it was just from lack of food. She had skipped breakfast that morning in a rush. Her stomach felt slightly better as she walked awkwardly back into class.

She ate little during her morning break, her stomach groaning. Her appetite had faded during the morning. Her head felt heavy and she thought she was coming down with a fever.

By lunch, she felt extremely dizzy. Sam seemed worried.

"Is everything okay?" he asked, supporting her by her back. She nodded faintly.

"I think I'm just tired," she said. "It used to happen after Cheerios practise sometimes. I used to get dizzy from being tired."

By the middle of last period, she felt that she couldn't last any longer. She went to the nurse's office and got sent home. She got home and collapsed on the couch.

She woke up later that evening, sweating all over. She was still wearing Rachel's frilly top, her jeans and her shoes. She kicked off her shoes and weakly pulled herself up the stairs. She collapsed on her bed and slept.

She slept for over twelve hours. Her parents hadn't woken her, which she thought was weird. She felt like her energy was sapped. She didn't have the energy to do anything but sleep.

She didn't know what was wrong with her but all of a sudden she had to rush to the toilet.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	6. Chapter 6: An Unwanted Event

It had been over a month since that night at Santana's. It was Friday and Sam hadn't seen Santana since Monday. He was starting to worry.

He had a free period in the last lesson of the day so he decided to visit Santana.

He approached the white house that he'd visited a couple of times before. He rang the doorbell and Santana's mum answered. She seemed surprised to see Sam there. She cleared her throat.

"Well," she started. "Hello, Sam. Are you here to see Santana?"

"Yes, thank you, Mrs Lopez," Sam said, smiling sweetly.

"Yes, well, she's, um, upstairs… in bed," Mrs Lopez said, gesturing upstairs.

Sam walked upstairs, knocking quietly on Santana's door. He heard her sniff and shuffle around.

"Come in," she croaked. Sam walked in and saw her eyes widened. "Sam… hi."

"Hey. Are you… okay?" he asked. He sat next to her on her bed. All of a sudden she burst into tears. Sam felt awkward. He'd never thought of Santana to be one to cry.

Santana lent in and cried on his stomach, his shirt soaking up the tears. He didn't ask her what was wrong; he didn't feel it was the right time. He just sat there, rubbing her back as she cried.

He didn't know how long they sat there. After a while, Santana's eyes dried up a bit and she sat up. She sniffed and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked, his voice full of worry. He hoped that she wouldn't burst into tears again.

"I really don't know how to tell you this… but, I mean what's the chance that it happens twice in two years to two cheerleaders? Yeah, well, um…"

"Wait, what do you mean it's happened to two cheerleaders in two years?" Sam said slowly, his brain slowly figuring out what was happening.

"First… Quinn and now…"

She didn't have to say anything more. Sam got it. He guessed it was only a matter of time before this happened to Santana.

* * *

Santana shook her head.

"Are you going to keep it?" Sam asked, still in shock.

"I can't," she said. "It's not anything to do with you or anything but I just can't. And I'm not sure who's it is. It's probably your, but there's a possibility Puck's the father which would be awful for him, he's already a father…"

"It's okay," Sam said. "Whatever you choose it's your option. I'll still love you."

Santana came over and hugged him. She had been standing by the door, walking from one side of the room to the other. Every now and then her hand would pause at her stomach.

"So are you going to… do it over the weekend?" Sam asked as casually as he could. Santana shrugged.

"Probably," she said.

"Do your parents know?"

"They guessed. But, apart from their past disappointment in me, they're very supportive. Will you tell your parents?" she asked.

"Probably not," Sam said. "I wouldn't know how. And if you're not keeping it…"

Santana smiled and yawned widely. She wriggled over and stretched out her legs. She closed her eyes and just lay there. She felt Sam move in beside her and wrap his arm around her torso. He rubbed her stomach carefully, like he was careful of the life that was growing inside of her, even though she was going to give it up.

She slowly fell asleep with the calm rubbing of Sam's hand on her stomach.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	7. Chapter 7: Virus

Santana clicked dial on her phone. She listened to the ring of the phone for what seemed like ages. Finally someone picked up on the end. Their voice was husky, like usual. She swallowed.

"Hello? Hello?"

"Puck, hi," Santana said as cheerfully as she could.

"Santana… what's up?"

"You know about that time a bit over a month ago…?"

"Er, yeah, why?"

"Well, something's happened. I mean, there's a possibility it has nothing to do with you. But there's the possibility that it does."

"What? What are you talking about, Santana?"

"I'm with child," Santana said quickly. She breathed heavily. There was a thick silence on the other end.

"Why the _hell_ does this always happen to me?" Puck yelled. Santana moved the phone away from her ear.

"It could be Sam's," Santana comforted quietly. "I think it is. But there's more than one possibility."

"Great. I could be a father to two different kids from two different mothers. Good job, Puck." Santana heard a slap and realised Puck had hit himself.

"I'm not going to keep it. I can't keep it. I can't even carry it. I can't. I've seen Quinn and I can't. I'm sorry this has happened." She hung up. She just sat there, thinking. She wasn't going anywhere. She couldn't go out, even though it was late on a Saturday afternoon.

She just sat there, fiddling with her phone in her hands. She didn't feel like doing anything or going anywhere. She felt sick, not from thoughts but really sick. She was sweating.

She put her head onto her pillow and drifted off into an unsteady slumber.

* * *

Sam visited Santana regularly over the weekend. Each time he visited, she was the same. She'd become worse, like she was really sick. She would sweat then become really cold. She slept most of the time he was there but when she was awake she had trouble talking and often vomited.

He wasn't sure what was wrong with her. He hoped it was just a virus that would pass soon.

The weekend passed and Santana was too sick to do anything about her pregnancy. When Monday came, Sam walked into school and was suddenly approached by Quinn. Her facial expression was sad or hurt, or even both.

"Everyone knows," she said. "Is it yours or his?"

"How do you know?" Sam hissed. "I bet it was Puck."

"Yes it was Puck, but just tell me."

"I don't know. It doesn't even matter, she's not going through with anything."

"She's getting an abortion?" Quinn screeched. Sam glared at her. She looked around and her cheeks turned red. "Sorry."

"She is. But she's too sick at the moment to get anything done. We have to wait until her virus goes away."

"Is she okay?" Quinn asked. Sam admired Quinn, even though he'd broken up with her. He'd seen how Santana had mocked Quinn after her pregnancy and yet still Quinn was worried for Santana.

"She's not well, but I'm sure she'll be okay. Thanks for worrying."

Sam walked off down the hallway, Quinn walking the opposite way. He wondered if everyone knew. He realised that the majority did when he felt the stares of his peers on his back as he walked down the hallway.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	8. Chapter 8: Shocked but Relieved

Sam rang and rang but it kept going to her voicemail. He practically knew it off by heart.

"You've reached Santana, leave a message and… pft, you know the rest. 'Kay, bye!"

He continued to take it day by day, but the suspense of not knowing was slowly getting to him. He'd been told that Santana was in hospital but he knew no further information.

He'd continued to attend school but he wasn't doing much. Most people kept away from him, like he had a deadly, contagious disease that no one wanted. Of course, just staying away from him wouldn't help. If he _did_ have a deadly disease then they would've all caught it already.

Things like this occupied his thoughts for a while before he came back to reality. Sometimes his thoughts would just wander off to nothing, but sometimes he'd come back to reality by the yelling of a teacher for him to concentrate. The only teacher that understood was Mr Schuester.

Sam was glad that both Finn and Puck were supporting him, as well as Quinn. Rachel would talk to him in the hallway every now and then when no one else would. She and Finn had devoted a lot of their time to comforting and supporting Sam, even though they'd gotten back together half a month after Santana and Sam started dating.

This time, Sam was brought back to reality by the bell ringing. He wandered out into the hall, blocking out all sound. He walked aimlessly around before heading to his next class.

* * *

It had been over two weeks since she'd last spoken to Sam. So much had happened in those two weeks.

By now, she was out of hospital but the shock of everything was just too much. She'd stayed home for a couple of days, not doing anything. She couldn't. It was like it was physically impossible.

Sam hadn't been over; she's purposely not told him she was home yet so she could be alone. There was a lot to process.

She'd told Sam that morning that she was home and he was coming over after school. It would probably be a good time to tell him, seeing as it concerned him.

The doorbell rang about an hour and a half after school had finished. She'd expected Sam to attend Glee club, so she wasn't surprised. She listened as he came up the stairs and softly knocked on her door. He came in without her permission but she didn't care.

She smiled as he came in. He smiled back. He sat on the bed next to her.

"How are you?" he asked, grabbing her hand.

"I'm okay, just shocked… there's something I have to tell you."

"What happened?"

"I don't need to get anything done to me… I'm not pregnant anymore," Santana said, looking at the ground.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, confused. "You weren't in the first place? Or…?"

"I was but… I had a miscarriage. The doctors don't know why, it just happened. They said it might've been because of the virus I caught, or something completely unrelated. But I feel… relieved. I'm not sure I could've... stopped it. It just felt wrong."

Sam nodded and kissed her on the forehead. They didn't speak for a long time. They didn't need to.

* * *

_To be continued..._


End file.
